iFake Baby
by SeddieSaxie
Summary: When Sam and Freddie are assigned to go a project together things go a little off course. Seddie! I don't own iCarly!


IBaby

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were all sitting by each other in the last period of the day on a Friday, the teacher was telling the class about their project for the weekend.

"You assignment is to take care of a fake baby for the weekend. You will have to treat it like a real live baby, if you don't I will know, so don't just stuff it in your locker till Monday and forget about it. You will have to feed it and change it. It will cry and do many other things, but I'll leave that for you to figure out," he says with a chuckle.

"Now your partners will be Carly and Wendy, Sally and Rebecca, Steve and Joey, Jake and Jack... and lastly Sam and Freddie, now one partner come get a baby," He said sitting down lazily.

Sam and Freddie sat in their seats and stared at each other until they were the only ones that hadn't gotten a baby yet, so Sam got up and got it immediately turning around and throwing it to Freddie like it was a football.

"Here Catch," Sam said as it flew through the air.

Freddie proceeded to drop it on the ground, making its head fall off.

"Your such a dork you can't even catch a baby," Sam said as she was walking back to her seat.

"Well I wasn't ready"

" Right your never 'ready'," Sam said using a sarcastic voice and bunny ears.

"Ya that's right I'm never ready cuz you always throw the oddest things," Freddie said with a smirk.

"Do not, I just thrown what's convenient, it's not my fault your such a doof,"

"I'm not a doof," Freddie said getting offensive

"Are too and a dorky one at that," Sam said with an ever growing smile.

"O whatever," Freddie said as the bell rang.

Later

Freddie walks into Carly's apartment to see Sam sitting on Carly's couch eating ham and using their baby as a foot rest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THATS OUR BABY, YOU CAN'T USE IT AS A FOOT REST,"

"Can too it's just plastic, and it's bounce," Sam said while bouncing her feet on it's stomach

Freddie walks over to Sam's feet and grabs that baby, so he can give it a bath in the sink.

"What are you doing Freddora," Sam says while walking to the kitchen to get more ham.

"Giving it a bath, I no you wouldn't know this but bathing is something most people do daily,"

"I bathe, I just don't wash my hands," Sam said smugly thinking that she had proven him wrong.

"Washing your hands is just as important as bathing," Freddie said while scrubbing the baby's tummy.

"Is not," Sam said while sitting on the counter and eating ham.

"Yes it is, now would you get off your lazy butt and help me."

"Na, I'm good I think I'll just go take a nap," Sam said while getting up and walking up to the Icarly studio to lay down on a beanbag.

"And as always Sam does nothing while I get stuck with all of the work, great just great," Freddie said as drying off the baby and putting it in its "bed".

Freddie walks up to the Icarly studio to find Sam lying down asleep.

"Get up Sam, you have to help me with this project I'm not gonna to it all my self," Freddie said with a huff.

"Hmm what's that Freddork wants punched in the face," Sam say pretending to be asleep.

"Come on Sam I know your not sleeping, now get up and come help me."

She stands up, punches him in the arm, and walks down stairs to watch TV

"OW, SAM YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT," Freddie said while running down the stairs after her.

"O I am, am I," Sam said in a babyish tone.

"Ya you are."

"O really how is that," Sam said still doubting he'll do anything.

"Like this," Freddie said as he tackled Sam to the ground.

"Now who's not ready," he said while smirking and loosing his grip on her arms.

"well I guess that would have to be poor defenseless me," Sam said while making a baby face.

"Well, I wouldn't say your defenseless, merely caught off guard," he said while lifting one arm to make a gesture.

"O, see you sure not the one who is being caught off guard," she said while rolling over on top of him.

"Well, you distracted me," he said while looking deep into her eyes, almost getting lost in them.

They lay there on the ground staring at each other, with there lips getting closer and closer together, until they almost touch when suddenly Carly walks in.

"I'm ho..." shes stopped in mid sentence by the sight of her two best friends laying on the ground.

They both quickly stand up and see her standing in the door way dropping all of the things that she had in her hands.

"Here let me help you with those," Freddie says as he picks up the fruit that's rolling all over the ground.

"Forget the fruit. What's going on in here, did I interrupt something," Carly says as flustered as can be.

"Uh, no nothing that I can think of, how bout you Freddafer."

"Um, no we were just taking care of the baby."

"Right," Carly says suspiciously.

"Sense when does taking care of a fake baby inquire laying on the ground practically kissing," Carly say looking from Sam to Freddie

"Uh, it doesn't, I was just proving to Freddie that he still can't beat me."

"Uh, right," Freddie said nervously

"Well I got to go," Sam said while running out the door.

"Sense when does she have other places to be," Carly said.

"I don't know," Said Freddie while inching towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Um... home my mom called," He said while darting toward the door.

"Your mom didn't call you," Carly said as the door slammed shut.

She sees that they both forgot the baby, so she grabs it and goes to Freddie's apartment. She knocks on the door and Mrs. Benson answers.

"O, hello Mrs. Benson call I talk to Freddie?"

"He's not here, I thought he was at your apartment," Mrs. Benson says frantically.

"He just left and said that you called him, I came over because he forgot his baby," she says while holding up the baby.

"I'm calling him," Said Mrs. Benson while quickly grabbing the phone.

(Mrs. Benson and Freddie in the phone)

"What mom I'm at Carly's doing my project with Sam," Freddie snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me Mr," She replied angerly.

"Sorry, I'm just busy," He said cautiously.

"So if your at Carly's then why is she here asking where you are?"

"Um... I... I a..." He said to shocked to find words.

"Well where are you if your not here and your not at Carly's then where could you possibly be?" She said impatiently.

"Well I a … you see I... I sorta... kinda...um... well you see..."

"Come on spit it out, don't make me use the tracking device in your head."

"Well I um... kinda... went to find Sam. "

"Why, sense when do you even care what that mischievous girl does," She asked surprised by his answer.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT I'VE ALWAYS CARED ABOUT SAM, SHES ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS," He said trying not to yell at his mom, but just couldn't help it.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME LITTLE MISTER I'M YOUR MOTHER. NOW GET HOME RIGHT THIS MINUTE.

"I'LL BE HOME WHEN I'M HOME."

"NO, YOU'LL BE HOME WHEN I SAY YOUR HOME, AND I SAY RIGHT NOW."

"YOU CAN'T KEEP TREATING MY LIKE A CHILD, I'LL BE HOME AFTER I TALK TO SAM," He said right before hanging up the phone.

(Carly and Mrs. Benson talking)

"So where is he," Carly said curiously.

"He went to go talk to Sam."

"What, why."

"I don't know he didn't say."

"Well I'm going to go home, can you give this to Freddie for me," Carly said before turning and walking into her apartment.

"Sure," Mrs. Benson said while grabbing the baby.

(Freddie at Sam's house)

Freddie knocks on Sam's door, and Sam's mom answers.

"Hello, is Sam here?' Freddie said surprised that Sam's mom was home this time of day.

"Ya sure Hun. SAM GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE THERE'S A CUTE BOY HERE TO SEE YOU, she should be here in a sec."

"WHO IS IT," Sam yelled back.

"GET OUT HERE AND SEE FOR YOURSELF."

"FINE," Sam replied frustrated.

Sam walks up with a frown on her face, then she sees Freddie and a slight smile appears on her face.

"Let's talk outside," Sam said shutting the door behind her.

"I wanted to talk about what just happened at Carly's," Freddie said hoping that something might become of it.

"O, that... that was nothing, we were just wrestling, like we've done a thousand times before," Said Sam like she didn't really mean it.

"O... okay. I guess I'll leave then," Freddie said with a disappointed, tone in his voice, and look on his face.

Freddie turned around and started to walk away, he turned around to see if Sam had gone inside, but all he saw was a closed door.

(The next day at Carly's)

Sam walks in, sets the baby one the couch and see's Spencer working on a new sculpture.

"Hey Spence, watcha workin on?' Sam asked intrigued by the idea of a new sculpture.

"You know that Giant pair of pants that I built with those prisoners?'

"Ya, what about it?'

"Well, I thought if your going to have a giant pair of pants why not have a shirt too," Spencer said while pointing to his shirt.

"O okay. Wheres Carly?"

"She went to the movies with Freddie."

"Why didn't they ask me to come?"

"Because they didn't go as friends."

"Then what did they go as?"

"They didn't tell you, their dating now."

"WHAT!" Sam screamed

"Ya Freddie came over here last night to thank Carly for bringing him the baby," Spencer replied nonchalantly.

"And," Sam said trying to hurry him along.

"O, sorry. After Freddie thanked her Carly asked if he still liked her."

"And."

"Hmmm."

"Continue," Sam said impatiently.  
"Huh, o sorry I'm a little distracted."

"Anyway, after Freddie said 'I guess so, why,' Carly told him that she had started to like him and she wanted to be his girlfriend."

"O, I see," Sam said seeming a little disturbed by them being together.

"Can I wait here till they come back?"

"Sure, you wanna help me?"

"Na, I'm good. I'll go wait in the Icarly studio," Sam said while running up the stairs.

(An hour later)

Carly and Freddie walk into the apartment.

"So she said no that's not my pudding I thought it was yours," Freddie said finishing another one of him lame stories.

Carly gave a forced laugh, then said "So, this has been fun, wanna do it again next weekend?"

"Um, sure," Freddie replied looking around the apartment.

"Where's Sam?" He asked

"She's upstairs waiting for you two to get back."

"O, cool," Freddie Said running up the stairs.

"So, how was it?" Spencer asked.

"Okay I guess," Carly said with a disappointed tone.

"What is it kiddo?"  
"Nothing it's just I'm not quite sure why I'm going out with Freddie. If it's because I like him or because I was jealous of him and Sam."

"Well did you like him before you found out that they kissed?"

"No."

"How bout before you walked in on them in that romantic position yesterday?"

"Well no I guess not," She replied a little confused where this was going.

"There's your answer, your only going out with him because he might start something with Sam."

"Ya I guess, she said sitting down on the couch.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Um... talk to Sam and Freddie I guess."

"Good idea why don't you go do that now while I finish my shirt," he said eager to get back to his sculpture.

"I guess now would be okay," She said while she got up and walked slowly to the stairs.

"Go on your going to do it sooner or later, walking up the stairs slowly isn't going to help anything," He said still wanting to get back to his sculpture.

"Sense when are you the_ love doctor_," Carly said still trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Sense I want to finish this sculpture and go get some pizza," he said more impatiently then ever.

"Pizza? What kind?" She said still not wanting to go up stairs.

"The kind that your not going to get any of if you don't go talk to Sam and Freddie."

"All right, all right, I'll go, but only because I want pizza."

(In the Icarly studio)

"Hey Sam, hey Freddie," Carly said as she walked in the door.

"O, hey Carls," Sam said looking up from the laptop.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said also looking up from the laptop.

"What are you two doing?" Carly said Curiously.

"Just watching some viewer videos, you have to see this one. It's of two guys jump roping on stilts," Said Freddie pointing at the screen.

"O, cool I'll have to watch it later, but now I need to talk to both of you," Carly said anxiously.

"Sure, what is it," Sam said

"Ya, what is it, is something bothering you?" Freddie said not know what it could possibly be.

"Well, yes something is bothering me. I have realized that I only with out with Freddie because I'm jealous of what might happen between you two."

"And what would that be?" Freddie said ignorantly.

"Um... well... you two becoming an item."

"Us... an... item?" Sam said shocked.

"Well, ya after I heard you kissed, and then walked in when you were laying on the ground the other day, in what Spencer calls a 'romantic position', I guess I'm just worried that you'll get together and forget about me," Carly said Shyly.

"Well one, we told you that that kiss was a one time thing, and two that wasn't a 'romantic position' we were just wrestling," Sam said eager to change the subject.

"Ya, we have no plans to become an 'item'," Freddie said with a frown on his face.

"Okay I guess I believe you, but if you ever do you have to promise that I'm the first one you tell," Carly said

"Okay, but I promise you we NEVER will be, I'd rather chew on glass then go out with this doof," Sam said pointing at Freddie.

"I'M NOT A DOOF," Freddie said defensively.

"ARE TOO.

"AM NOT," Freddie said as the baby started to cry.

"Ugh I'm tired you go get that," Sam said lazily.

"Fine, but only cuz if you go get it I no you'll throw it again," Freddie said as he left the room.

"So, now that he's gone, are you sure that nothing is going to happen?" Carly said anxiously.

"Um... yeah. Why would you ask again?"

"Because, I know if he's in the room then your not going to admit that you like him," Carly said still suspicious that something is going to happen, or is already.

"Well, that's true but I DON'T LIKE HIM I'm filled with hate for HIM," Sam said eager to prove to Carly that she doesn't like him, and convince herself that she still hates him.

"Okay, if you say so, I believe you," Carly said convinced that Sam still hated him, and there was nothing to worry about.

"Now, Spencer said something about getting pizza, wanna go see if he has gotten it yet?" Carly said already knowing the answer.

"Are you kidding I'm STARVING," Sam said as she ran out the door.

(Downstairs, Spencer and Freddie talking)

"... What do you think that I should do," Freddie said ending his statement.

"Well, I think that you've got to talk to her about it, before you get in over your head, and do something that you'll regret," Spencer said still in his 'love doctor' state.

"What are you two talking about, Freddie's butt pimples," Sam said giggling to herself.

"Actually we were talking about you," Freddie said wanting to tell her how he feels.

"Me? What about me?" Sam said

"Well, can I talk o you in the hall?"

" Um... sure," Sam said hoping it had something to do with what they were just talking about with Carly.

They both walk into the hall, and stare at each other.

"So, what did you want to talk about," Sam said to break the ice after a few minutes.

"Um... I wanted to tell you that I a... that I a... that I kinda... well ya see... I... um..." Freddie said nervous of what her reaction will be when he finally says it.

"Are ya gonna say it or are we just gonna stand here," Sam said impatiently

"I was getting to it."

"Getting to what?"

"I just wanted to tell you that... I l... l... li,"

Sam had interrupted him with a kiss.

They stand there in the hallway kissing for a minute, until Carly opens the door to tell them that the pizza is getting cold.

"YOU SAID THAT NOTHING WAS EVER GOING TO HAPPEN," Carly said before slamming the door shut and locked it.

Sam and Freddie both quickly turn around and start pounding on the door.

"CARLY LET US IN," They both shouted.

"NO, YOU BOTH LIED TO ME AND LIERS DON'T GET TO COME IN," Carly shouted back.

"WE DIDN'T LIE, WE DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO TURN OUT THIS WAY, BESIDES WE NEVER HAD A CHANCE TO TELL YOU THIS TIME," Freddie screamed at the door.

"Well I guess your right," Carly said while opening the door.

"Now can we come in and discuss this?" Sam said eying the pizza sitting on the counter.

"Sure."

Sam and Freddie walk in and Sam goes straight for the pizza.

"Sam!" Freddie and Carly called.

"What I was promised pizza."

"I didn't promise you pizza, I asked if you wanted some," Carly replied.

"Same thing," Sam said as she sat down next to Freddie.

"Now, what is it you want us to tell you," Freddie said to start the conversation.

"Um, well I don't know."

"Then how are we supposed to discuss this?" Sam said with her mouth full.

"Well, I guess you could tell me if you plan on dating or not," Carly said

"Well before we can discuss that I have to ask Sam something," Freddie said while turning to her.

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure," Sam said with her mouth still full.

"Well there you have it, I guess we are going to date," Freddie said stating the obvious.

"Sam, have you finished you pizza yet?" Freddie asked.

"Ya, why?" She asked.

"No reason, he said before kissing her.


End file.
